theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Butler
Charles Butler, or is (ironicly) the butler for Wikia Manor and the Butler and King Hotel and Resort as well as the host for MURDER's first and second seasons. He is also a main character in the second season. He may seem like a normal butler, but he is working under direct orders from The Killer in Season One and Season Two. However, he does not know who the killer is, or at least won't till the Season finale. History Pre-Season One TBA Season One He works under direct orders from the Killer , and is said to have been hired before the series actually began. Shortly after he dresses himself, he greets thirteen strangers who are staying at Wikia Manor for a short period of time. However, soon afterwards the beginning of the murders occurs, and Charles reveals to the guests that one of them is the Killer. He then gives instructions to them, delievered to him by the Killer through the episode, such as finding out which location they would go to, giving the riddle, explaining how Sci died, and passing out the In Danger cards. He is not seen at the end of the episode, when RG is found dead. '' (Hanging Around) '' Once again, he explains to the guests that another victim has died, and does his duties as the butler, giving instructions as told to do so. Once again, he is not seen at the end of the episode, when Sklei is found dead. ('Eelectric Swim)'' Charles continued to do his duties, as he revealed a new location. However, the manor went under lockdown when the Killer caused it to happen. He soon found the Kronos Secret Room and went inside it with nine guests and the two maids. He remains in the room, trapped with the lights off. (Bombs Away) Charles escaped the room, and continued to do his duties, though he was somewhat annoyed when the guests rudely did his job for him. He explains both the Sklei and Reo murders, and explains that a breakfast will be held. (Gravestruck) Charles fed the guests, however two of the guests had raw steaks. He helped sedate the cougar. He later gave the first piece of the Riddle, as well as feeding the guests and explaining how it was done. (Cougastrike) Charles later moved the guests to the Grand Room to access the infomation. He once again gave part of the riddle. (This Dude is on Fire). Charles arrived at the scene of the crime, doing two creepy things. First, he danced with one of the maids. Second, he then revealed he had some " personal time " with Melina (if you know what I mean). Ermac later was tired of their dancing, and pushed him into the pool. Charles showed the guests the dooplegangers. He passed out the letters to the guests, and recieved a phone call from the Killer. Charles later gave everyone spa treatments the next day. (Best MURDER). Charles did a science experiment as part of the riddle, giving a clever nod to the author of the series. Charles then gave letters and explained how Jon had mysteriously died at the Dinner, as he had done with the rest of the murders. (Hot and Cold Never Mix). He moved everyone to the Grand Room, and informed them that both Ermac and Paper were injured, but only one of them were killed. He later gave the first clue to the riddle. Ermac and Charles had a nice dicussion, as Ermac invited Charles to dinner. However, Charles said he would, so long as Ermac lived to eat it. He later worked with the maids to make the Fourth of July party. (Earthquake). He then broke the fourth wall and provided a nice review of the Season for the Mortal Readers of the show (MURDER: A Special Review of Season One'''). TBA Mystery Island TBA Trivia *Yes, the picture is Wadsworth from Clue *He is not the killer, just for anyone who thinks he is. While you would think he'd know who the Killer is, the Killer leaves him instructions via letters in his room, or on/under his door. *Charles can't leave Wikia Manor or the Hotel because if he does, the Killer will eliminate him. Category:MURDER Category:User:Sci100 Category:Characters